


Otsuyuranpa: Hope's Peak in Heat

by Olive_Paeonia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alliteration, Asphyxiation, Beating, Blood, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Degrading Sex, Despair, Disfigured, Disfigurement, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/F, F/M, Face Punching, Face Spitting, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Head Injury, Humiliation, Incest, Incest Kink, Insecurity, Intense, Intense Orgasm, Lesbian Sex, Light Ahegao, Light Suffocation, Long Nailed Fingering, Lotsa Liquids, Lotttss of sweat, Masturbation, Messy, Moaning, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Physical Humiliation Too, Pillow Grinding, Poorly written, Reluctant masturbation, Scars, Scents & Smells, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Sleepy Masturbation, Some Vanilla, Some asphyxiation, Spat On, Spit Kink, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Sweat, Tears, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Video Cameras, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, burn scars, burn victim, drool kink, insecure, light fluff, pillow humping, spitting, suffocation, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia
Summary: Various shorts involving the women (and one non-woman) of Hope's Peak finding sexual pleasure in various acts. This will include various fetishes and sexual acts as I try to make each unique. So feel free to skip stories that have kinks you don't like and find stories that have the shizz you do like!To Be Released:Celeste's BDSMSakura's Shameful DreamToko's Sleep WatchingChihiro's Self ExplorationKyoko's Reluctant Procreation





	1. Asahina's Afternoon of Awkward Self-Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi Asahina is in mourning so her body decides that the best coping mechanism would be to fuck her pillow until she can barely breathe.
> 
> (Kink Level: 1.00)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Spit, Sweat, Sore Vagina, Smell, Exhaustion, Messiness, Squirting and Wet Clothes! If you don't like these then please check out another chapter with more desirable tags :)

Aoi Asahina was hurting deeply, she had seen countless beloved friends die brutally... She wasn't sure how much more of it she could take.  
Aoi's huge heart made her care for each and every one of the victims of Monokuma's sick game, every time she was forced to lose someone she felt a compassionate fear for the others and herself grow.  
She'd always shine huge smiles for everyone when she was out of her room but by the time her door was shut her smile would vanish and in its place sickening despair would grow, her chest felt foggy and bloated, her heart quivered and ached, her eyes felt swollen and would become tearful. Aoi Asahina was terrified for everyone, terrified that they'd become desperate enough to kill or terrified that they'd become victim to someone else's desperation. This overwhelming and growing fear was a huge burden and one she couldn't swim off or chat off or...anything. Aoi felt emotionally and psychologically cornered with no foreseeable escape, so the swimmer did what she always did, cling to her pillows and try not to cry.

Hina wrapped her legs and arms across a waist length pillow with Hope's Peak's logo on it, she was dressed only in a loose fitting white tank top and tight white underwear. She could feel a weakened whine wiggling its way out of her weary windpipe but she tried to keep it in, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold back tears the moment she let any weakness win. Aoi squeezed the pillow tightly with her arms, feeling it squish her large chest.  
She let out a tired sigh, her legs began uncurling from the pillow as she began to wind down but then she remembered...

A painful memory forced its way into her mind. She was forced to re-witness a petrified Leon being dragged to his painful peril, cold chains forced around his neck and brutally dragging him into the courtyard. Aoi thought about how much it must have hurt to be dragged by the neck, how he must have been struggling to breathe before being bashed heartlessly against a metal pole. Aoi thought about how scared he must have been and how being dragged wasn't even the worst part of his brutal execution...Aoi felt that fear with him.  
Feeling vulnerable and scared Hina quickly scooped the pillow back up with her legs and pressed it as close as possible. The contact from the pillow and her desperation to cheer up made her crotch begin to react on its own. The sensitive spot in between her legs began to dilate and produce lubrication, hoping for a partner to come to fuck some dopamine into her ala orgasm, Hina however, wished for nothing of the sort. 

'No, you can't think of stuff like that!' 

Hina felt guilty for getting a little wet, she felt that she shouldn't be having thoughts like that whilst mourning as if the dead would be offended by it or that she would be wronging their memory. Despite her best efforts, Aoi let out a pathetically weak whimper. She felt herself trembling as she struggled to fight back howling cries and a torrent of terrible tears. To make matters worse Hina couldn't help but wiggle at the hips, subconsciously trying to grind on the pillow pressed against her warming body. Consciously, however, Asahina was doing her best to stifle her poorly-timed urges.  
Aoi squeezed her eyes shut causing a tear to rush down her soft warm cheek, to combat this the swimmer took a deep shaky breath that somehow turned into a sorrowful sob. Before she knew it the floodgates had opened and she was openly wailing into her lonely room, her heart was weakening and her body was getting even warmer, it felt like her waist was on fire. Without even thinking she began weakly grinding against her pillow, sticky excitement running down her toned thighs. The grinding wasn't too pleasureful as it was somewhat closer to just mashing her pussy lips but there was a nice amount of enjoyment from the friction the pillow caused on her swollen and desperate clit, in light of this, a deep part of her psyche felt relieved to just give in to her emotional and physical needs.  
The saddened swimmer looked upwards and continued wailing outcries of despairing desperation, her sorrow only making her body pick up the pace against her pillow.  
The previous times Aoi had masturbated it had always been through slowly rubbing her clit with her fingers, Asahina got wet somewhat often but she rarely ever acted on it as she didn't much like the dirty feeling it gave her. This time was different though; Aoi wasn't moving shamefully slow, instead, she was moving carelessly fast. All of her shame and fortitude had crumbled temporarily due to her prolonged neglect to both body and mind.

Aoi's hips kept gyrating against the somewhat dampened pillow, excitement ran down her legs and soaked into the fabric of her undergarment at a similar pace to the tears streaming down the swimmer's face. A noticeable wet spot had formed through her panties, causing them to be somewhat see-through. Unbeknownst to Hina, her body was facing the camera in the corner of her room and she was giving Junko, and the rest of the surviving world, a perfect view of her soaked cunt smearing frantically against her pillow.  
Hina, now down with her attempts at being strong, grabbed and rubbed at her breasts, something she had never done before, she groped and kneaded at the handful of tit cupped in her hand. She barely found in pleasure in it but she just wanted to wallow in her shamefully lewd behavior. 

Aoi's sobs began to mix with loud moans as she kept going, her speed steadily increasing as she kept getting closer to a shame-filled orgasm. She felt the heat in her waist begin to spread until it made it's way to her chest and flooded her pelvis. Between the moaning and the crying Aoi had barely any room to breath but she couldn't stop either, luckily being a swimmer gave her great stamina so she wasn't nearly out of breath.  
The friction of her panties against her genitals began to burn, she could feel her cunt starting to hurt but Hina wasn't nearly done. She had just let herself go, how could she stop anytime soon?  
Hina's mouth stayed agape, her tongue awkwardly hovering right over the tops of her bottom teeth, thick trails of spit began sliding off of it and onto her cheeks and chin. In her mind, Asahina tiredly thought about how much she was letting herself go as well as letting herself down. The swimmer always had expectations for herself and her actions and even if she'd go below those expectations to eat more donuts then she was supposed to: Hina never thought she was capable of going this low.  
Asahina flipped herself over to mount the pillow, after achieving her wanted position, she began erratically slamming and grinding her soaking flower against the insignia of Hope('s Peak), staining it with her despairful juices.  
Strings of thick slobber slowly slid from her mouth and dropped on the pillow under her, she squeezed her eyes shut as more tears dripped from the ducts. Her cries had stopped for the most part having turned into weak-willed whines, but as for her moans, they had only kept growing in intensity. Aoi had started to run out of energy and breath, the ridiculous pace of her humps having finally caught up to her. Her breaths became uneven heaves, sweat had started to make her body glisten and glue strands of her hair to her forehead and the slickness of her body made her feel like an eel. Streams of sweat met at the tip of her nose and would bundle together until dripping onto the pillow below her. She was hooked into it like a dog in heat, she couldn't stop until she reached satisfaction that felt both unobtainable and right there.

The pleasure didn't feel like enough to send her over the edge, only enough to bring her there. Aoi was in near agony as she hopelessly rammed her now-raw pussy against the pillow at a careless pace. Hina's moans eventually became frustrated and pained whimpers, her mouth clenched shut and she bit down hard at her tongue, keeping her pace and trying her absolute best to get herself off, even if it hurt to keep grinding herself.  
Aoi's sweat had gotten to the point that large portions of her tank top had become translucent, something that pleased a lot of the viewers as it made it easier to see her large breasts jiggling and swinging about due to the insane force of her needy thrusting. Hina occasionally got a whiff of her own sweat and the acrid scent of her soaked cunt, which would have grossed her out if she weren't as horny as she was.  
Hina's exhausted heaving had become harsh and it made her lungs feel like they were being crushed too small then expanded too far.

Asahina changed her positioning again, hoping that it would lessen the pain and possibly increase her enjoyment. She went from hunched over the pillow to arched in the opposite direction, with her head back and aimed towards the ceiling and her back angled at a somewhat uncomfortable curve but it did give her the rest of her vagina more attention instead of just her clit. She could feel the fabric digging at her dilated opening, something she enjoyed a great deal.  
The fire in her gut had almost completely moved to her pelvic region as she played at the plateau of her orgasm.

Hina curled her toes and gripped the wrapped the bed sheets around her clenched fist, she could feel the orgasm she had been so desperately waiting for begin to inch forward. Her mouth opened wide, a few strands of spit stretching from her tongue to the roof of her mouth became visible, and she let out a loud moan...no scream. Aoi's hips were blurred on the cameras from the sheer speed she was putting into it, loud screaming moans tore through the room from her lungs. Her eyes rolled back and she flung her upper half forward, thick globs of slobber fell from her mouth to her sweat-soaked breasts, Aoi Asahina was starting what was going to be one of the longest orgasms in her life.  
Her glistening body began to tremble and give out, causing her to fall face first back into the bed. Other than random muscle spasms and her hips, nothing on her body had the energy to keep going or even work for that matter. Her mind was a jumbled incomprehensible mess and her mouth let out whimpers, weak moans and soft babbles.  
She could feel something about to happen, her least favorite part of masturbating but what she had been looking forward to for the past half hour or so. Her hips began to slow before doing one rough, full force, thrust. At the end of the thrust, Aoi felt something release from her, it felt like was pissing forcefully and sporadically. Aoi Asahina was squirting, something she hated with all of her heart, she could feel it hit the fabric of her panties and the pool at her thighs. The pleasure of releasing her fluid was almost too much for her, as if the previous pleasure wasn't already too much for her.  
Her hips thrust forward again, releasing another squirt of her satisfaction, she whimpered and shook. Tears began to rush from her eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed her.  
She went on like that for another couple of thrusts before her hips completely stopped moving.

All was suddenly silent and still with the exception of her occasional post-orgasm twitching and her heavy breathing. She felt like a shameful mess, the bed and everything around her was soaked in sweat, cum, spit, and tears (including herself). In fact, the area her face was laying in was nearly a pool with all of the various liquids coming out of her face. The smell in the room was strong, the most noticeable being the smell of sweat and various body odors but the second being the easily recognizable smell of pussy and the third being the gross smell of spit. Aoi didn't like how much she could smell, from her armpits to her ass, the swimmer got clear whiffs of their entire body and it grossed them out.  
Aoi's used cunt was throbbing with pain, she knew that she'd come to regret that later...

The swimmer let out a tired sigh after catching her breath.  
Aoi's shame faded and instead she actually began to feel a little better, both emotionally and physically for reasons she didn't entirely understand in spite of this Asahina began to sob loudly into the bed. Now that she had let herself go and let her false strength die, the swimmer finally began to truly process her mourning...and because of this... Aoi Asahina truly felt what she believed to be a true sense of strength and fortitude, not by denying herself relief by forcing tears back or going months without cumming but by accepting those feelings and staying hopeful despite them! But first, she had to cry and she would go on to cry for nearly an hour but afterward, she'd shower, then dry off, then go to the cafeteria to grab a donut but most importantly... smile hopefully to the other victims of Monokuma's despairful Killing Game. 

Because Aoi Asahina was emotional but she was never ever weak.


	2. Mukuro's Misadventures with the Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro was supposed to die but when her execution goes wrong and she faces Junko they...fuck?  
> (Kink Level: 3.75)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Scissoring, Blood, Extreme Beating, Extreme Domination, Humiliation, Smell, Spit, Messy, Incest, Mention of Pee, Face Sitting, Long Nailed Fingering, Spitting, Face-Punching, Squirting, Face Sitting, Cunnilingus, Some Asphyxiation,  
> and of course, Despair.
> 
> If you don't like these kinks feel free to check out the other chapters! :)  
> 

"Junko Enoshima", That was the name she called herself.  
"Junko" had been agreed to pretend to be her sister and blend in with the rest of her recently-memory-deprived classmates, but to do this she needed a disguise so she donned a wig and dressed in her sister's clothes. Despite these changes being somewhat minimal the innate resemblance between the two pulled it all together, besides, the group she was tricking didn't really have the best idea of what her sister looked like.  
Besides, she didn't doubt Junko's plan. Mukuro Ikusaba was the first of many tainted by Junko's dauntingly dark despair, not that her life was absent of despair before Junko but The Ultimate Fashionista was the one who taught Mukuro to love it, crave it, get off on it... and well,  
Just as Mukuro assumed, everything went perfectly. They all woke up at different times, they all met in the vault room, they all introduced themselves, it was exactly as Junko said. Or it was before...

"Are you enjoying yourself yet?" A twisted childlike voice came from the Monokuma that Junko had pinned firmly against the ground with her stylish boot, Mukuro shivered with excitement, she loved that voice oh so much. It wasn't visible to the other students but Mukuro was getting wet at the very fact that Junko had everything planned out perfectly. But, of course, she had to do her best to act worried and shocked, luckily she could play her horny trembling off as fearful trembling.

"H-huh!?" Next Junko should be informing her that she's broken the rules and that she must go to 'The Dungeon', Mukuro already had her reactions and lines prepared.

"Violence against the Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed, you've violated a school regulation." Okay, okay, everything is going to plan. Mukuro was hoping to get some praise for her acting from Junko, or better yet, some insults for her constant fuck-ups, just the thought alone made Mukuro have to fight to not shove her digits in her soaked cunt and finger-fuck herself right there in front of everyone.

"I invoke the mighty summon spell! Help! To me, Godly spears of Gungnir!" Spears of Gungnir? What was sis talking about? Mukuro's excitement changed to utter shock. She didn't have to act, Mukuro was truly feeling scared at that moment...but maybe still a little horny, no, Mukuro was even hornier, the fear of death only added to it.

Silence...  
Everyone stayed completely still, no one knew what to do, even Monokuma seemed surprised.  
...  
...  
"Upupupupu" Monokuma was totally forcing that laugh "I meant...er, To the dungeon with ye!"  
Mukuro was too shocked to think, so she just nodded. Some of the other students started making a fuss about 'What's the dungeon' 'what was the whole Gungnir thing?' but Mukuro was far too dumbfounded to even listen.  
Monokuma rolled out from under her boot as the gym doors slammed open and a long chain collar flew forwards from them, grabbing Mukuro by the throat and dragged her out of the gym. Mukuro was violently dragged through most of the school before finally making it to the locked Monokuma Room. By the time she made it her face was blue and her spit was beginning to foam and spill from her mouth. She had been rammed up stairs and skidded through halls. 

Junko scoffed at the vile sight of her sister dressed as her and half-blissed out from her brutal asphyxiation. Mukuro twitched a few times as color returned to her freckled cheeks.  
She took a few deep breaths and wiped the bubbly saliva from her mouth "H-hi Junko" she smiled at her sister who was scowling right back at her.  
"I thought I told you to bathe for this one"  
"I-I did! I took a b-bath just like you said, Junko!" Mukuro looked like she was in the middle of a heavenly euphoria.  
"Yeah?" Junko's face contorted in a deep disgust "Well you stink of shit and piss, I could smell your armpits just looking at ya through the cams!"  
Mukuro shivered and pressed her legs together "W-would hitting me make you feel b-better, Junko?" Junko smiled devilishly and kicked her copy in the gut, Mukuro bent over but barely reacted otherwise as being an Ultimate Soldier made her almost completely impervious to pain from simple attacks but the thought of being hated so much nearly made her cum.  
"You can't even take a hit satisfyingly, I thought I told ya' to get rid of all that fucking muscle"  
"S-sorry, Junko!"  
"And stop fucking saying my name like that! It's gross"  
"S-sorry, J-..."  
Junko turned towards the camera's and watched the remaining students talk amongst themselves, before long they all began spreading out to look for clues so they'd be safe during the class trial.

 

"Sis? Wh-what about those spears, wh-what were you talking about?" Junko made kitty paws next to her chin as her eyes glistened with absolute joy "They were to kill yooouuuu~"  
Mukuro took a step back "But that wasn't the plan?" her voice was genuinely curious instead of angry or sad, Mukuro was truly just wondering 'Why?'.  
"Upupupu" Before Mukuro could even blink Junko had picked up a small stuffy of Monokuma, that the fashionista had forced the soldier to make, and held it up to her face so that Monokuma's mouth would look as her own "Despair! Why else~?..." Junko's goofy disposition changed into a more mild one "But, er, I forgot ta' set it up.".

Mukuro's legs tightly pressed together and she keeled over, her vision blurred with pleasure the soldier tried her best to not make a noise. Her body trembled as spurts of sticky cum splatted onto the black fabric of her panties, splashing onto her thighs. Junko's face turned back into disgust "When did I allow that?" Junko grabbed Mukuro by her black and blue throat and slammed her petite frame against the wall. Junko wormed her free hand into her doppelganger's skirt and when her hand came out it was holding her sister's soaked panties and was sliding them down Mukuro's leg. Mukuro was writhing and moaning, the pain on her neck was delicious to her and she wanted as much as she could get.  
"You know you a'int sposedta' cum without permission!"

Junko let go of the poor/lucky girl causing her to fall and slam her head against one of the control panels, Mukuro writhed as her vision blurred, purple splotches and electric sparks danced around her eyes. Before she could catch her breath her throat was stomped down upon with full force from her big sis who was giving a huge toothy grin. Mukuro's neck felt like a balloon about to be popped, she could feel things inside her tearing and collapsing from the force and most of all, Mukuro couldn't get a single whiff of oxygen and every attempt to led to an extreme burning sensation as if she had just swallowed a fire-orange knife. Mukuro writhed as tears and slobber ran down her face, her body instinctively wanted air but her mind wanted nothing more than to die with such a beautiful upskirt view of her sister.  
But wait? What is that? Mukuro noticed something on Junko's tight panties in between her voluptuous thighs, right in the middle of Junko's cameltoe...a dark wet spot. Mukuro smiled brightly which disappointed Junko and caused her to take her foot off, Mukuro's entire body flailed with each excruciating breath that came through her demolished throat. Junko went to Mukuro's legs which were held together by her panties which were nearly off, Junko finished the job and took her sister's underwear off before walking right back to her head.

Junko kneeled down with her sister's cum-soaked panties and began forcing them onto Mukuro's head. Mukuro was still struggling to breathe again and having her nose and mouth obstructed definitely didn't help, every time she managed to breathe even a little she was forced to get a strong whiff of her unwashed pussy and piss. Her face was wet from her own cum, spit, and tears. Junko yanked her copy's wig off, revealing her short black hair.

The Mastermind began pulling her own wet panties off, knowing that Mukuro would love to have them near her face Junko threw them across the room. Mukuro let out an audible whine when she saw it, a whine of despair great enough to get Junko Enoshima herself wet...er.  
Junko sat down at Mukuro's legs, the Ultimate Soldier's toned thighs were glistening with excitement and cum. Junko forced her legs apart and gagged.  
"Jesus Christ, Muks, ur' cunt is ra-a-a-ncid!" She dug her pointer, middle, and ring fingers in as deep and fast as she could, causing Mukuro to jump in pain as her tight pussy was forcibly stretched by her sister's fierce fingers. Junko's long fake nails dug into her tight, sensitive flesh. Junko was hoping her fingers would cum out bloodied which, to her joy, her fingers came out with blood under the nails. Small nicks were made in the soldier's warm insides which burned terribly, Mukuro let out a noise that was somewhere between a wail of pain and a moan of pleasure.  
Junko stretched her body across her sister's, her breasts planted firmly against Mukuro's shoulders which only made Ikusaba more excited, Junko lifted her panties far enough to show her sister's mouth.  
"Suck em' clean Muk! Junko demanded in loud, dominating, demanding, tone, Mukuro opened her mouth in response.  
To Mukuro's surprise Junko laid her filthy fingers down gently, Mukuro folded her tongue across them as much as possible then began sucking the excitement and blood of them. Ikusaba was surprised at how foul her own pussy tasted but accepted it lovingly. Mukuro was sucking as hard as possible even though it hurt her throat to do so, it caused Mukuro's cheeks to pucker around her sister's fingers. The slime on Junko's fingers was exchanged, from Mukuro's pussy juice to Mukuro's thick spit. 

Junko yanked her fingers out, a long trail of slimy thick spit followed before landing across Mukuro's face. The Mastermind forcefully shoved Mukuro to her side and forced her leg as high as it could stretch, to Junko's dismay, Mukuro was quite flexible and could easily withstand having her legs split far apart. Junko took her tie off before unbuttoning her shirt and removing it as well, soon after Junko got around to sliding her skirt off. The mastermind didn't care too much about where her clothes ended up and more or less littered the room with the entirety of her previous outfit. Junko leaned forwards to her sister and unbuttoned enough of her shirt to show Mukuro's chest, next she removed the soldier's skirt, mostly because the skirt would just get in the way, Junko Enoshima wanted to be completely naked but she didn't care too much about if Mukuro was naked, she just wanted to fuck her without too much concern for her as a person.

Junko placed her hips on Mukuro's inner thigh, leaving some of her excitement there as well, before sliding forward so that their wet spots would be pressed together. Mukuro had already begun letting out pained moans before the fun even began. Junko had Mukuro's lifted leg meeting her shoulder at the knee which Ikusaba took as an indication to bend it over Junko's shoulder.  
Junko swayed her hips a few soft times, making Mukuro let out a couple whimpering gasps, before moving at full force. Wet sounds, moaning, and the smell of their pussies filled the room. Junko was going as fast and hard as she could, their two wet spots interchanging fluids and playing with the opposite's lips as if making out in a far more intimate way.  
The feeling of their pussies being rubbed and pressed together made them lose track of which was which, they had one shared sensation and it felt as if their cunts had become one big mushing soaked mess. A puddle of their shared pussy juice had mixed together and pooled under their sweaty, moving bodies.  
Junko's moans were far more dignified, small 'aah's' and 'mmm's' between short hitched breaths whilst Mukuro's were more unhinged: long unending 'ah! ah! ah!'s' and odd wraith like calls, her mouth stayed wide open letting drool trail down, her glistening tongue flailed around out of her mouth, rubbing across the wet, sticky cloth of the panties over her rotten maw and her eyes were squeezed tight which contrasted strongly with Junko's fierce stares mixed with her occasional soft expressions of pleasure that would mostly consist of opening her mouth to moan and softly closing her eyes.

Their bodies mashed together moving in sensual synchronicity, sweat rolled down Junko's refined curves and down Mukuro's flat square-ish body both streams meeting and puddling together at the connected thighs. Mukuro could feel tight knots forming in her gut that had the extreme urge to unravel and burst into euphoric explosions, held together only by her want to keep this grinding to continue forever. Junko, having noticed that her double was getting close, gripped her thigh as tight as she could to get a better vantage before digging her pussy lips even deeper into the sister's flooded mess.  
The air in the compact room was becoming thick and humid, beads of sweat rolled down their glistening shared body and dripped to the ground or stuck their hair together, pooling together only at their thighs and in between their breasts, Junko had always enjoyed the feeling of sweat running down her sizeable chest and Mukuro had always loved the sight.

Mukuro started becoming vocal as she tried her damnedest to not cum into her sister's cunt on the spot.  
"Ah! Ah! Fffuck fuck!"  
Junko used one of her few clear breaths to hiss  
"Shh-hh-hut the fuck up" although mostly composed the beautiful mastermind's voice still wavered.  
Mukuro couldn't, the soldier was too deep into the electric feeling running through her veins.  
"Sh-shit!"  
Junko scowled, stopped and then got up. It took a second for Mukuro to realize what was happening and her pathetic body kept humping the air for a moment, she was too tired to move and her mind was, for the moment, reduced to mush so she just whined and wiggled her hips hoping for some sort of...anything.

Junko sat back down but this time she placed her wet hole directly on Mukuro's chest, right in between her breasts where a huge puddle of sweat had formed, Mukuro moaned at the ability to get such a good glimpse and whiff of her Despairful God who would love nothing more than to throw her away like yesterday's newspaper. Junko balled her hand into a fist and let it go flying straight at Mukuro's mouth (or really, where the panties where concaved and where wettened by her moist breathing and spit), it made a resounding clang as her knuckles met teeth.  
Mukuro began flailing about and thrusting her hips into the air as high as she could, muffled moans came out from the now bloodied spot in her panties, one last thrust straight up into the air was all that Mukuro had left before she began squirting heavily, her body shook as it expelled a thick stream of seemingly never-ending cum. Her squirt hit the wall and trickled down into one sizeable puddle, drips and tiny splashed of cum where spread all between Mukuro's twitching cunt and the wall.

Junko scoffed before spitting on Mukuro's face, right in between her eyes, Mukuro nearly screamed as she let out one more additional, this time audible, mini-squirt of clear liquid.  
"Did I tell you to cum, sis?" Mukuro whimpered and shook her head "That's what I fuckin' thoughtcha whore!"

"Not to mention, ur' goddammed vile voice ruined my chances of cumming!" Junko stared down Mukuro for a while before speaking again "What do you have to say about that, huh?" Mukuro shook her head "S-sorry!" Junko reeled her now opened hand back before slamming it into Mukuro's cheek "Huh? Whatdidja say!?"  
"S-sorry!" she yelped out  
Junko slapped her face again, this time with enough force to slam the other end of her face into the floor "Louder!"  
"SORRY! I-I'M SO SO SORRY, JUNKO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Emotionally and physically tired, Mukuro began sobbing and shaking her head about wildly, screeching her words out like a broken woman although she wasn't much of an unbroken woman to begin with.  
Junko smiled slyly, her eyes shined and she pucked her mouth into something similar to that of a cat's "Thaaat's~ More like it!".  
Mukuro kept sobbing, she felt utterly worthless, she would say like trash but the soldier knew that even trash could have a use to Junko.

Junko slid the soaked panties off of the soldier's pathetic face, snot, tears and spit all mixed together across her face like a vile witches cauldron full of rotten and undesirable ingredients mixing in an equally rotten and undesirable cauldron. The mastermind repositioned herself to be kneeling over Mukuro's mouth, the position made her lips naturally spread and drip thick globs of their pussy juices onto Mukuro's foul tongue before slowly sliding down her throat, Mukuro savored the acrid taste and warm thick mucous-like texture.  
She swallowed it happily ere tiredly lifting her abused skull to Junko's awaiting cunt, Mukuro happily lapped the mixed juices from Junko's swollen flower. Junko let out a few pleased sighs and turned her head toward the ceiling. Mukuro was making a slobbery mess out of Junko's cunt, the soldier was always prone to having a wet mouth but when aroused Junko would mock it for 'being enough to drown a ____ (enter large mammal)' and Mukuro had no doubt she was right, cunt juices from both of them slid down her chin, laid on her gentle lips, slid down her tongue or would get loudly gulped with a lot of Mukuro's foul drool, sweat was dripping from Junko's ass down to Mukuro's face and into her short hair. Mukuro found it impossible to tell the difference between who's juices she was chugging or who's sweat was coated on her flesh, she love-love-LOVED it!  
Junko lovingly fondled her own breasts for a few moments before purposely removing her legs out from under herself and collapsing her full weight onto Mukuro's head while she was mid-lap.  
Mukuro whined/moaned loudly causing Junko to shiver from the vibrations. Mukuro struggled to breathe but didn't mind whatsoever, she loved being absorbed in Junko's body, she lapped away at her god's pussy with extreme vigor while Junko simultaneously ground on her sister's face and tongue, she enjoyed the feeling of the trash-below-her's nose grinding against her swollen clitoris. Mukuro's still-injured throat burned and ached already but the sensation was made far worse by the lack of oxygen being brought to her lungs. 

Junko, bored by the sensation being brought to her by the pale blue faced sister under the mastermind, leaned forward, keeping her cunt on Mukuro's face, and held herself up by her hands while staying mostly limp at the legs and waist before suddenly and roughly slamming her cunt into Mukuro's skull.  
Mukuro took this as her needing more penetration and held her tongue straight up and as stiffly as possible so that each of Junko's thrusts would cause her to be penetrated with the entirety of her sister's tongue. The slimy warmness of the tongue reminded Junko of what she imagined a tentacle to feel like as it bent and slid through each of her equally slimy and warm folds and curves.  
Junko was surprised by how good this felt and began moaning loudly, she was going as fast and hard as her hips could handle, each thrust roughly slamming her sister's head into the rough ground below. Mukuro's vision became blurry and reddened as an agonizing headache came to be in the back of her head.  
Junko's arms began to tremble beneath her as the walls of her pussy tightened around Mukuro's tongue, the soldier got excited at the thought of getting a mouth full of the mastermind's cum.  
The Mastermind's stomach became began twisting and heating up, she slammed her fist into the ground a few times before pinning Ikusaba's head to the ground with her cunt. Mukuro put her hands on Enoshima's slippery ass cheeks and held them as far down as she could to get her tongue as deep as she could, Mukuro was wiggling her tongue around in Junko's deepest folds whilst humming to make the eel-like tongue vibrate inside of her beloved sis, to add even further the soldier used her upper lip to begin massaging the mastermind's clit as she came. Junko's entire body started shaking and twitching as squirts of delicious cum filled her sister's mouth which Mukuro happily gulped down. Junko screeched out in a way that was vastly unlike her as she finished her extreme orgasm. 

Mukuro felt like she was going to vomit after all of the head trauma and suffocation she forcibly received but she joyfully kept her head at Junko's cunt, she had stopped licking but her tongue was still in the occasionally-twitching pussy.  
The soldier felt blessed because of that day.

 

~After the first class trial~

 

Kyoko found it very odd how quiet Monokuma was being, outside of the occasional jibs and jabs he just sat there and watched the trial go down and even when he did speak it sounded tired and forced. Kyoko thought it was odd considering how perfect of an opportunity it would have been for him to yammer endlessly as he loved to...  
'hmm, what could this mean?' she wondered.  
Non of Kyoko's theories came even remotely close until an equally tired "Junko" was released out of the "Dungeon". If Kyoko wasn't scared of being brought to some secretive dungeon by Monokuma before...she sure was now...but she'd keep that theory a secret as some of the more tactless classmates of her's would likely WANT that...


	3. Kyoko's Kyooked Hand Kyaressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko Kirigiri is stumped on where to go next in her investigation due to her sudden urges...she reluctantly decides to act on her urges for the sake of the case, of course...totally for the sake of the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes: Sweat, Fantasizing, Reluctant Masturbation, Burn Scars, Vanilla, Some Light Fluff  
> Kink Level: 0.75  
> (Sorry for the silly title, I couldn't help myself)

Kyoko Kirigiri was stumped.  
She was genuinely clueless of where to go or what to do to progress this 'case'... case meaning 'situation wherein Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, was trapped within a high school by a murderous stuffie with the intent to kill her and her classmates' but it was still just as applicable as it's previous meaning, even if a little more specific.  
Kyoko assumed that there would be some sort of lead on the third floor but she couldn't find anything, she had hit a wall, it happened sometimes with cases but she'd usually have better access to people who might know more but this time everyone knew just as much as her, it was a humbling feeling but it wasn't one Kyoko planned on maintaining.  
Kirigiri knew her time was thin, Monokuma made his motives with a student in mind, someone needed money and she assumed that it wouldn't be long before someone killed for it. The detective somewhat wanted to hear the Body Discovery Announcement so that she could finally search the next floor, but even then, it was a good bit of a gamble because not even Kirigiri knew if the next floor would have any more clues than the current floor she was currently searching and even if it did it would require that two people die and the more people that didn't make it - the less reason she had for succeeding.  
Kyoko cupped her chin with her gloved hand, unsure of what to do next, she was starting to get tired and her head throbbed as she exhausted her mind as well as her leads. She was utterly fatigued. Her thoughts felt clouded as if being shadowed by some oppressing...something...Kyoko didn't want to admit it nor act on it but she had woken up wet, this was a natural act and Kyoko wasn't fazed by the others as they were simply actions necessary to keep the body functioning but this act, it was different, it required emotional and physical vulnerability and for something so...unnecessary. It felt wrong taking time away from a case just to fulfil a carnal want compared to a natural need.  
The detective shook it off and began investigating anew, she was sure that she must've missed something! 

...

After another round through the floor, she only found herself more tired and just as clueless and, as if to add insult to injury, the aching in between Kyoko's legs had converted into a full-blown throbbing desire that Kyoko couldn't get her mind off of. It was already somewhat impeding on her work but by then she couldn't think of anything else, she kept swaying and wiggling at the hips, desperately craving for something that could fill her soaked insides and let her cum her brains out...but it was Kyoko, she had to keep her cool and hide her vulnerability, it was embarrassing having such a fleshly craving, let alone being caught with a beet red face and half-mindedly humping the air. By Kyoko's every standard, this sort of want was far below her.

'Maybe I should' the detective sighed 'I won't make any progress until I do and at this point, I'd just be jeopardizing the case if I didn't...' Kyoko bit down on her thumb as she became frustrated with her own body. Kyoko walked back to her room, trying not to look suspicious but it was hard to hide the redness of her usually pale cheeks, luckily, no one was wandering around at that time.  
As soon as she made it to her door she looked around to make sure no one was watching her and then quickly and nervously dashed inside. She let out a warm huff before sitting formally at the end of her bed, she cupped her gloved hands together and slouched.

Kyoko Kirigiri, to put it bluntly, struggled to achieve orgasm without penetration. Which meant that simply rubbing her clitoris through her clothes wouldn't work, she had discreetly purchased a dildo in the past but was without access to it since being forcibly placed within the school, this was a problem becuase the sensation of having a cloth-gloved finger inserted into your genitalia is...strongly unpleasant, at least to Kyoko.  
This meant that if she wanted to reach orgasm then she'd need to remove her glove which is something she disliked doing, even alone, but she had to cum or else she wouldn't be able to think straight and if Kyoko couldn't think straight then who'd solve this 'case'?  
'Byakuya? No.  
Celeste? No.  
Makoto? He's the most capable but still no.  
If I don't do this then I might as well leave this case in the hands of Hiro' she nearly shuddered at the thought.

Kirigiri reluctantly pinched the tip of her pointer finger and slowly slid the glove off, revealing a wrinkled and discoloured hand that Kyoko struggled to see as anything other than grotesque. Kyoko wasn't the type of person to be insecure, not by a long shot, but she did hate the disadvantages of her hands and it soon became hatred for the hands themselves. If she left them out then witnesses and suspects would respond with vulgarities over genuine answers to her questions, visible disgust would be written over their face or, in the best scenarios, annoying amounts of worry and pity. Her hands changed the way people would react to her or outright sidetrack her investigations, it wasn't something enjoyed at all.  
Before she knew it, Kyoko Kirigiri felt genuine disgust and hatred towards her hands, something she didn't expect to feel when she first burned herself and because of this, she kept them hidden from not only others but also herself.

They were wrinkled and looked as if they themselves were loose-fitting gloves worn as a joke upon her real hands, splotches of repulsive reds, oranges and even browns spread all across. The textures across her hands changed from hard to extremely soft. The skin clung tightly to her hand on the finger joints and the finger joints alone, showing the movements and dimples of the bone itself, Kyoko wiggled her fingers for no real reason than to increase her regret over the foolish actions that lead to her burning her hands.  
Kirigiri 's face was stuck in a permanent scowl, she felt extreme regret, gut-wrenching disgust and, fiery anger. Her face was nearly blue as she clenched her teeth together and watched the way her hand moved. She normally kept her emotions in check, even whilst alone but this time she couldn't help but let her sentiments manifest on her expression.

Despite all of this extreme negativity swirling within the upset detective, she still felt a passionate need for release in her lower region. She let out a sigh before laying back onto her bed, she slowly slid her skirt off followed by her black, wet, panties, a long trail of vaginal drool connected her panties to her needing region.  
Her un-gloved hand hesitantly slid down her warm thighs before making it to her soaked hole, she slowly slid one reddened finger inside with a loud wet squishing sound. Kyoko thoroughly enjoyed masturbating when she was free to do so how she wanted to, but, in the midst of an important investigation and with her own hands, it was hard for Kirigiri to enjoy it. The finger was immediately soaked in her juices as it softly wiggled amongst her warm folds, each movement producing a sensual serenade of soaked sounds. Kyoko slowly let loose and began to let out weak moans, the kind of moans that filled the air with a pleasant softness sounding almost like how a cloud looked*. The sheets and blankets wrinkling and folding over each other as her sweat-moistened body writhed pleasurably atop them.  
Kyoko closed her eyes as she slid in another finger, this one was closer to an orange colour than the previous one, the detective's tight hole stretched to accommodate the second finger as she let out a more rigid moan. Kyoko lifted her hips and started slowly moving her fingers in and out, thick strands of excitement fell from her and onto the bed, absorbing into the fabric of her blanket. Kirigiri's forehead was laced with sweat that was causing her hair to get stuck, on the opposite end, her porcelain thighs had become slickened and shiny with a thick layer of sweat coated on them as thick beads of salty perspiration glided down her body subsequently falling onto the bed and mixing with her other bodily fluids in the blankets.  
The detective lost herself in the moment, letting louder moans leave her soft lips and vulgar noises leave her other soft lips. 

Schlick  
Schlick  
Schlick

Kyoko had lost her thoughts somewhere in the mix of her intense feelings, she only knew what the sensation going on in the midst of her soaked folds. The detective could feel her vaginal walls begin to hug her scarred fingers as she came closer to her long-awaited finish.  
The Ultimate Detective was straddling the edge before release when she had a sudden and inadvertent fantasy take over her mind's eye. It was unlike her to fantasize sexually and the rare occasion that she did was cut short by her inhibited sexuality, but this time, Kyoko's mind was failing to do much more than move her fingers let alone muster up enough reason and modesty to quell her bawdier thoughts...  
As for what the detective couldn't help but imagine...  
Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student, holding her scarred hands with that soft unassuming look of his, softly pushing himself into her in the place of her shameful digits. Kyoko's heartbeat increased as her moans became slightly more carefree.

Kyoko struggled to admit to herself that she had a crush on Makoto due to how juvenile it sounded, it felt demeaning to some degree but...it was the truth. Kirigiri knew deep down that she'd never let him in though and that should he ever develop feelings like that, she'd have to reject them, or at least that's what she believed...nonetheless it was too bitter to think about so if she ever did wander onto the subject, she'd do everything she could to suppress the thought. It hurt too much and Kyoko Kirigiri wasn't the type to linger on things that hurt nor was she the type to let something such as a crush hurt her, so she did what Kyoko Kirigiri learned to do best, bury it down deep and never mention it...not even to herself.

But

In the heat of that moment, Kyoko WASN'T thinking of anything so bitter, in fact, her thoughts were quite blissful.  
Kyoko flipped her head from one side to the other, her moans turning into deeply felt grunts as she clenched her teeth together and sped up her pace, desperate to send herself flying way past the plateau.  
'Mmm!'  
'Urrgh!'  
The noises weren't as sensual as before but that was beyond the last thing on the detective's mind but the same could not be said about the sonances from below.  
Schlick  
Schlick  
Schlickshlickschkschkschkschk  
With her pace growing, she was scarcely able to continue breathing, there was far too much sensation and movement for her.  
In her mind, Makoto was lovingly thrusting into her and somehow enjoying the odd noises from both sets of her lips and the odd sights of her expressions and her hands...Kyoko felt encapsulated in a deep loving care that she so rarely noticed she even craved, one blind enough to stay steeled in the presence of her unsightly injuries...  
This freedom to express her want of love and childlike pining for someone else and comfortability with being without her gloves made her orgasm come much quicker than usual and with much more fervour as well.

She lifted her hips as high as she could as Kyoko's fingers wormed in and out of her ever tightening hole before Kyoko's mouth opened wide, letting out a few rough and boisterous moans as her body quivered and became consumed by an excessive pleasure.  
Kyoko's hips stayed elevated for a few moments, letting out a few last blissful spasms each paired with a diminutive moan. Her hips slowly hit the soaked bedding and she let out a final peaceful sigh. Kyoko's mind, too tired to fight her fantasies, gave her the comforting image of a tired Makoto leaning down to give her a gentle kiss.  
Kirigiri laid like that for a good while before simply dozing to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day Kyoko was in luck as Aoi informed them that there was a ghost in the bathhouse, Kyoko at first thought nothing of it beyond Aoi being well...Aoi but upon actually investigating she found what turned out to be one of the most major finds of the entirety of the Killing School Life...

It was so surprisingly easy in fact that it made the detective feel a little bit silly for getting so worked up about leads the night before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A cloud that was getting fingerfucked lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be updating soon enough, if you have any suggestions or criticisms I'd be more than happy to hear em'! 
> 
> Up Next: Celeste's BDSM!  
> Look forward to some non-vanilla!
> 
> If you'd like to see updates on the chapters, my horny posting, Dril retweets or gaming/anime tweets then please follow me on Twitter @dahliasunny


End file.
